The Sister We never Knew We have
by sexbell
Summary: This is a Crossover story of home Improvement, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Charmed and it has a litte bit of CSI in it as well, with Cath/Sara Buffy/Piper Tim/Jill Joyce/Leo dose have ff so if you don't like ff more on, please enjoy,
1. Chapter 1

The Sister we never knew we had!

"Tim? Can you help me with the shopping bags ?" Jill ask as she walk through the door to the Taylor house

Tim walk up to Jill and get her a kiss before taking some shopping bags from her

" I can't believe it bin a week since Brad turn 19" Jill say feeling upset, she always feel this way' but it always worst around Brad birthdays as it remind her for Britney.

"Tim I think maybe it time we told the boy's about Britney" Jill say feel like she was about to cry again.

After 19 year's it still hurt like hell, just like it did on the day it happed' a day she will never forgot.

"Honey we talk about this and I though we say we would never tell the boy's about what happen, we say it was for the best if they never know!" Tim say to Jill, ever year after Brad birthday they always went through this,

Tim knew Jill have never forgive herself about what happed 19 year's ago' he knew she still very much was hurting about what happed. Tim himself still feel the pain of they lost but he has to stay strong for Jill, he has never told Jill' but he also still cry ever now and again.

"I know but I think the boy's have a right to know about they sister and she just not they sister' she also Brad twin sister Tim" Jill say trying to get through to Tim because she really think it time the boy's knew about they sister.

"WHAT!!!" come from the door, both Jill and Tim turn around to see Brad Mark and Randy standing then.

"how much did you guy's hard ?" Tim ask

"I Have a twin sister?" Brad ask not really believe what he just hear his mum and dad talking about.

"yes honey you have a twin sister" Jill say not wanting to lie to her boy's anymore "come sit down, I think it time we told you about your sister" Jill say moving to get some drink's for everyone' why everyone else wane to sit down at the table'

5 minutes later they was all sitting down at the table' Brad Mark and Randy was looking toward they parents waiting to hear what they have to say about a sister they never knew they have.

"well" Jill started " it happed when you both was 3 month's old Brad I was out shopping with you and your sister, "Jill say as she started to cry again" I turn my back on you two for a minute to look at some baby toy's for the two of you, and when I turn around again Britney was gone" Jill was crying really head now and could not talk anymore.

Tim now started to talk "we never got over it we never got over the lost for Britney but we also never stop looking for her' we try everything we could think of to find her but the year's were by and still nothing" Tim was now crying his self' the boy's look at they dad he never cry, but all the boys wanted to cry them self for the lost of they sister the one they never knew. The one they never got to know because she was taken from them.

"why did you not tell us about her?" ask Mark talking for the first time since he found out he have a sister.

"because we though it would be best for you all' if you never knew about Britney," Jill say through her tears "we though we could same you the pain that we feel everyday" Jill say now really in pain.

"well guess what, we had a right to know we have a sister out there someway!" Brad say getting really mad " I had a right to know I have a TWIN SISTER OUT THERE!!!" Brad was now yelling "ARE YOU STILL LOOKING FOR HER?" his ask in not a nice way

"yes! we try everything to find her and we still hope she will one day walk through that door and back into our life's" Tim say understand why Brad was so mad and yelling at them' if it was him he could not say he would not get mad and start to yell, so he not going to get mad at Brad because he did really understand' where Brad was coming from.

He is still mad himself not with Jill he never was mad at her for what happed to they daughter, he was mad with the man or woman who took they daughter and if he ever got a hold of them he would kill them for taking his little girl.

"have you ever come close to founding her?" Mark say trying to not yell at his mum and dad because he could see now upset they are and he could understand why they did not tell them, they did not want him and his brother's go through the pain they parents have gone through for the last 19 year's.

"no never, but after she was kidnap we wait for a phone call asking from money or something' but after two week's and no phone call, the cop's say it may have bin someone who wanted a baby and could not have one they self and at is why they never call, the cop's think she maybe with someone who would love her and would look after her" Jill say while still crying very head " in some way it help knowing she may still be alive and hoping one day she will know the true about where she really come from" Jill say

"I AM GOING TO FOUND MY TWIN SISTER AND BRING HER HOME" Brad yell and run out of the door

Randy who have not say anything just got up and when after Brad

Mark on the other hand just got up and when to his room without saying one world to his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

_5 mouth's later_

Brad was still mad with his parents for not telling him about his twin sister, but he have to walk into that house and tell them, what he find out.

As he walk through the door he saw his mum in the living room watching TV so he walk over to her and sit down next to her "hey" he say not looking that his mum.

Jill turn off the TV and turn toward Brad "Hi" they have not really talk since her and Tim told the boy's about Britney. Ever time Jill or Tim try to talk to Brad he would start to yell at them and he always was looking to start a fight with her or Tim.

But she got the feeling he wanted to talk and not yell or fight she would let him start as she did not know where to start anyway, she have a lot she wanted to talk to Brad about but if he wanted to talk to her, she would have to let him start.

"I find her" out of everything Jill though Brad would say that was not one of them.

"what?" was all she could say, not knowing if she hear right' Brad turn and look Jill in the eye " I say I found her' I found Britney" all Jill could do was to start crying, she going to get her little girl back' was she still alive? was she all right? Did she know what have happed to her? What was she like? What did she look like? Did she look more like her or Tim? now did Brad found her after 19 year's? Jill mind was going a mile a minute, but she need to know how Brad find her' just as Jill open her month to ask Brad Tim walk through the door.

He saw Jill was crying so he run over to her "Jill honey what wrong?" he ask looking really worry about her "he found her" was all Jill could say still not really believe it herself, Tim look toward Brad knowing what Jill was talking about.

"it turn I find Britney" Brad say knowing what his dad was about to ask "why don't we sat down and I tell you all about it" Brad say sitting back down waiting for his parents to sit down as well' after they did Brad started to tell them everything.

"well three month's ago two CSI come to talk at my school they was call Dr Gil Grissom and Catherine Willow after they talk, I want to talk to them and I told them about Britney, they ask for something lik…"

"like what?" Jill ask

"Like photo of me and you mum" Brad say

"why me" Jill ask wanting to know why they would need photo's of her for.

"because Catherine say Girl's look more like they mother as they get older and because I am her twin we would also look a like, it dose not matter that I am a boy and she is a girl' we would have a lot of the same thing like,…… the same eyes the same ear's the same month the same hairline'. Brad stop talking thinking his parents may need a little time to take in everything he was saying

"so what did they do to the photo's??" Tim ask

"I don't really know you would have to ask them, anyway Catherine Willows call me today telling me they have find her' she also say sorry it took them longer to find her as they did not start working on the photo's as soon as they got back to Vegas, because some thing have happed, she did not say what have happed bu…."

"Brad where is Britney?" Jill ask not liking that her son was taking forever to tell her about her daughter' all she wanted was to see her daughter again.

" her name is now Buffy Summers she live in a town call Sunnydale with a woman she call mum her name is Joyce Summers' they move there from LA after Buffy got kick out of school because' I don't know, just something about a fire she started" Brad say looking toward his dad "so I guess she really is your daughter with her starting fire's and everything" Brad say joking and smiling at him' he have miss joking around with both his dad and his mum, he miss just talk to them as well and he miss his mum more because he could always talk to her.

"so what happed now?" Tim ask

"well I go and get our daughter and bring her home" Jill say get up and walking toward her and Tim bedroom.

"mum wait" Brad say going after her "Dr Grissom And Catherine say they take us there but we have to let them do they job's" Brad say knowing how his mum felt, all he wanted to do after Catherine call was for him to run to his twin sister, he want's to ask her something's' thing happed to him like 3week's ago he was in his room do homework when it feel like someone have hit him right in the rib's, that happed a lot he would always get hurt or feel pain and did not know why.

But now he think that he was feeling Buffy all along, that if she got hurt he would feel it so maybe Buffy could feel him as well, they do say twin feel what the other one feel and also know if the other one need help, can it be true? Can they feel each other when the other one get hurt? Maybe that why his is so mad, because he feel so closes to a girl he has never met.

"mum look we can't just go to Sunnydale and knock on the door and say 'hi I am Jill your real mother and this is your twin brother' let the CSI help us, they know what to do and what to say" Brad say he look at his mum and she look like she have not bin sleeping all that well " when was the last time you slap?" he ask thinking he may be the reason why she not bin sleeping well.

"last night but I not bin sleeping through the night for some time now" Jill say turning around to look out the window.

"is it because of me?" Brad ask getting worry and feeling so sorry for what his has put his mum through for the last 5 month " please tell me the true"

"it not just you Brad yes I hate fighting with you and I hate that you are so mad at me"

Jill say and just then she found herself being turn around and looking into her son Brad eyes.

"I am so sorry mum" Brad say as he pull her in to a hug' he have not hug his mum in year's maybe since he was 7 maybe 8 but it feels so nice to hug his mum again " I do not hate you mum' I was just mad" Jill pull back from the hug to look into Brad eye's and say " I understand Brad I really do" and with that Jill kiss her son on the forehead and pull him back into a hug' they stay like that for a little bit.

Jill feel like she have got her son back and she also feel like she also in some way got her little girl back after 19 year's, Jill knew it would that some work and time for her and Britney/Buffy to because closes but she would do anything to make it happed.

"okay why don't you try and get some sleep" Brad say to his mum "you look like hell" he say making a joke hoping to make his mum laugh.

"hey" Jill say hitting Brad on the arm "night Brad" Jill say pull her son into another hug " and thank you for finding her" Jill say kissing her son on the forehead again.

"your welcome and she is my sister' so we need to get her back home here where she belongs" he say before walking over to the door to leave to let his mum get some sleep' but before Brad left the bedroom he turn around to look at his mum "I love you mum" Brad say to his mum, it was nice to say that to his mum again he have miss telling her.

"I love you too Brad" Jill say to her son it was nice to hear Brad tell her and it was nice to say it to him as well, she watch Brad leave before she walk in to her bathroom to change for bed, she really needed to sleep' Jill know she would sleep well tonight' her and Brad have made up and also she was going to see her Daughter again,

As she walk back into her bedroom she saw Tim waiting for her on the bed "hi" she say as she walk over to Tim and put her arm's around him and pull him closes to her.

"sorry I did not come up till now but I though you and Brad may need sometime alone" Tim say to his wife' Jill look into his eyes, Tim can be so sweet sometime Jill though to herself " thank you' me and Brad have a talk and we made up' I think we are going to be Okay we just need Buffy back in our life's, I know it going to take sometime but I have a good feeling about this" Jill say before kissing Tim "now let get some sleep" Jill say before kissing Tim again before getting into bed.

"I just hope you don't get your hope's up to high Jill' I just don't want to see you get hurt again" Tim say to Jill but got no answer from her' so he turn around to look at her but found out she was all ready a sleep' so he just got into bed and pull her closes to him and also fall asleep.

**Thank you for reading please Review**

**I will update as soon as I get some reviews as the next one is ready for you ;)**

**I hope you are enjoy my story**


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning_

Jill was downstairs talking with Mark and Randy " look you are not going " Jill say to them " why not? she our sister! We got a right to go see her." Randy say to his mum " I am not saying you can't see her' I am just saying you can't come with us, it going to be hard on her as it is" Jill say to Randy.

" but you are letting Brad go" Mark say trying to help his brother out and he did really want to meet his sister. "Brad was the one who find her' so I think he got a right to go and I think he can help as his is her twin." Jill say looking toward her son's' she was about to say something else when the door bell wane.

Jill wane to open it knowing who it would be, when she open the door, she fine a woman and older man standing there "hello you must be Catherine Willows and Dr Gil Grissom" Jill say with a smile on her face " hello yes we are and you must be Jill Taylor " Catherine say taking Jill hand in her own, " it nice to meet you both please come in" Jill say moving aside to let them in, and then close the door behind them "this is my two other son's Mark and Randy' Mark Randy this is Catherine Willow's and Dr Gil Grissom, they are the two CSI's who help find your sister" Jill say to her sons.

After everyone say they hello Jill ask the two CSI,s if they would like some coffee " we are CSI,s Mrs Taylor so we live on Coffee" Catherine say making everyone but Grissom laugh.

" so if you are CSI can you please help us talk our mum into letting us go and see our sister " Randy say not letting it go. "Randy we talk about this' this is going to be hard on her with just me Tim and Brad there" before Jill could Finish what she was saying as Catherine jump into help Jill out.

" look Randy your sister know nothing about what happed to her and for us to go there and tell her what happed to her' well let just say, she going to feel like that her whole life has bin a lie, it going to be really hard for her' can you understand that? We really need to think of Buffy right now and not what you two want" Catherine say to Randy.

Both Randy and Mark though about what Catherine have say,

They want her home so they could get to know her, but if someone was to walk through that door and tell them what' they are about to go and tell Buffy' they can't say how they would feel or now they would act' if they was about to hear what they sister was about to hear.

"Okay I guess you are right' we will stay here and wait" Randy say to the CSI name Catherine.

"good" Catherine say with a smile on her face' she was about to say something else but her phone started to ring, so Catherine got up and when to answer it outside,

Just then Tim and Brad come down with they bag's "Tim this is Dr Gil Grissom from the CSI" after the two man say they hello's Grissom started to talk' he have not really said anything yet he though he leave it to Catherine as she is better with people,

"well we have our room's of the motel we well being stay in' it is in Sunnydale and it not to far from where your Daughter lives here is the number" Grissom say handing it to Jill

Just then Catherine walk back in the house and seeing Brad and who she knew must have to be Tim, Brad dad' so she say her Hello's to both Tim And Brad.

"so how Sara?" Grissom ask knowing who have call Catherine "yes it was Sara she say hello by the way" Catherine say smiling just thinking about Sara "I guess her and Lindsey are all ready missing you" Grissom ask knowing Sara and Catherine can't be away from each other to long, they have bin marred for 4 and half year's and they are still in the newly marred stage,

"yes they are and I am missing them as well, Okay so let get going" Catherine say not wanting to talk about Sara or Lindsey right now, so she pick up some begs and wane to the car's with Grissom. Jill and Tim just look that each other, Tim and Jill did not care about two women being together, Tim was more open mind about it then Jill'

It was only when Jill when back to school, she became more open minded about it, when Jill befriend a woman not knowing she was a lesbian. When Jill found out about her being a Lesbian, she got a bit funny about it, but then her friend come over to see Jill and say she like the friendship her and Jill have' and if Jill could not take her for who she was' then they could not be friend's anymore, as soon as Jill friend Mary say that, Jill knew she did not want to lose Mary friendship' after that Jill was Okay she still was a bit funny about it but she was Okay and after her Mary Tim and Mary girlfriend all wane out for dinner one night, Jill really did enjoy it, now Jill and Mary are so much more closer now.

Tim and Jill say they goodbye to the boy's

Jill give the boy's a list for number's and the motel they will be staying at.

"Okay so we will Call you tonight' I love you and if you need anything Wilson is only next door" Jill say to the boy's before walking out the door with Brad.

"Okay Boy's we will get to Sunnydale sometime this afternoon maybe later this afternoon so we call you when we get there" Tim say

"say hello to Buffy for us" Mark say "will do" Tim say walking out the door "Oh and boy's no party's" say Tim closing the door behind him.

Both Mark and Randy was not going to have a party this time while they parents was away' they always have they friend's around when they parents are away' but not this time,

This time they are going to look after the house and keep it looking nice, for when they bring Buffy home.

**Okay that is chapter 3 hope you like it please Review & please be nice**


	4. Chapter 4

_In Sunnydale that afternoon _

Jill Tim Brad Catherine And Grissom got into Sunnydale about 4:30pm, and got they room's for they stay in Sunnydale' for now long they could not say only Jill knew she was not leaving without her Daughter. Jill as unpicking and Tim was on the phone with Randy, when Catherine And Grissom knock on the door to let them know they are going to go And talk to Joyce Summers' and of course Jill Tim And Brad wanted to go as well,

"look why don't we call you when we are on our way to the police station to Question her about the kidnapping' but you can't talk to her or Buffy' not yet anywhere" Catherine say To Jill more then Tim or Brad' as a mother herself' she knew how hard this must be on Jill.

"I know but maybe if I am there' it would help Buffy some how or I could find a way to help her some how" Jill say not wanting to be left behind, when she feel she could help her daughter in some way.

"look Jill I know you want to help and if it was me I would feel the same way, and yes Buffy may need you some time soon, but right now she know nothing so we going to have to be careful about how we headed this and what we going to do after we tell her" Catherine say knowing she was some how getting through to Jill'

"I guess your right it just so hard' knowing I am so closes to her but yet so far" Jill say knowing that all she can do is be there for her Daughter when the time is right' for now all she could do is wait, she waited for 19 year's so she guess she could wait a little longer to see her daughter again and of course help her in anyway she can.

"well we see you soon" Grissom say as Catherine and he left the room to go talk to Miss Summer and Buffy Summer.

**Hope you like the update, please review **

**The sooner you review the next chapter will be up ****J **


	5. Chapter 5

_The Summer house_

Joyce and Buffy was in the Kitchen cooking something for dinner, Buffy was trying to spend as much time with her mum as she could before Buffy started College she was also trying to spend some time with her new girlfriend Piper Halliwell who she met while in san Francisco all most a mouth ago, "so Buffy are you not going to see Piper tonight?" Joyce ask but before Buffy could answer's there was a knock on the door "I get it" Buffy say getting up to go answer the door.

Buffy open the door to find a women and a older looking guy standing there

"Hello?" Buffy say looking at this man and women waiting for one of them to say something

"hello I am Catherine Willows and this is Dr Gil Grissom we are from the Las Vegas Crime lab' we like to talk to Joyce Summer" Catherine say to the girl she know to be Buffy Summer aka Britney Taylor.

"what do you want with my mum?" Buffy ask the women who say her name was Catherine "is your mum in?" Catherine ask again give Buffy a look she use is on Lindsey when she wanted to get something out of her, it the same look her mother have use on her'

"MUM!" Buffy yell to her mum not taking her eye's away from Catherine,

Joyce come to the door and look between the man and women at her door " yes? can I help you with something?" Joyce ask as she look on waiting,

"Miss Summer I am Catherine Willows and this is Dr Gil Grissom, we are from the Las Vegas Crime Lab and we like you to come down to the Police Station to answer some Question's" Catherine say

"What this about?" Buffy ask thinking there was some misunderstanding

"we need to talk to you about a kidnapping that happed 19 year's ago" Grissom say looking toward Buffy,

Buffy knew what they was getting at and was about to started yelling at them

When her mum started to talk "Okay let go" Joyce say

"MUM?" Buffy say not in a nice way' Joyce just look at her Daughter a look that told Buffy to not go there'" Okay but I am coming with you and I am going to call Giles and he can meet us there" Buffy say before going to call Giles while Joyce went to the car with Grissom while Catherine went to call Jill like she say she would.

**Well there Chapter 5 please review let me know what you think**

**The more review I get the sooner I update**


	6. Chapter 6

_At Sunnydale Police Station_

Buffy and Joyce was waiting in a interview room' to see what all this was about

But Joyce have a feeling what all this maybe about, and if it was true then she was going to have to tell Buffy everything.

Catherine was walking to the waiting room where Jill, Tim, Brad and Giles, was waiting for her' "Okay I am going to take you all into a room, that will have a two way Mirror in it' where you can see and hear what both Buffy and Joyce say' but you can not come into the room where Buffy and Joyce will be, as they will not know you are there." Catherine say knowing that as soon as Jill see's Buffy' she may try and be with her Long lost Daughter " and there will be a policeman outside of the room so don't try and come into the interview room" Catherine say looking toward Jill.

Giles who have no idea what was going on' got up from where he was sitting and ask " Miss Willow's can I please see Buffy and Joyce? As Buffy did ask for me " Giles say

"Mr Giles I am sorry but you will have to wait to see them' so you going to have to watch from the other room for now!" Catherine say as she wanted to get this over with' because she knew this was going to be hard, a young girl is about to get her world turn up side down.

"Okay well if you like to come with me" Catherine say as she started to walk out of the waiting room and into the room with the two way mirror,

Jill all most cry when she saw Buffy for the first in 19 year's " she so beautiful" Jill say Giles just look at this woman who look really upset for some reason and Giles have no idea why! But he was going to find out who this woman was and what she wanted with Buffy.

Catherine along with Grissom walk into the room where Buffy and Joyce was waiting "thank you for waiting" Catherine say as she took a seat on the other side of the table next to Grissom

"Look just tell us why we are here?" Buffy say she was really angry and annoyed " why do you think my mum kidnap some body?" Buffy ask not in the niece's ways.

"19 year's ago' a 3 month's old baby was taken from her mother in a shopping mall' that baby was you Buffy and Joyce was the one who…." but before Catherine could finish what she was saying Buffy jump up and started to yell "WHAT! NOW COULD YOU THINK MY MOTHER WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? MY MOTHER IS THE SWEETEN PERSON' SHE COULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Buffy yell at Catherine and Grissom.

It Broke Jill heart to hear her Daughter talk about this women like that, the women who took her away from her real family' away from her real Mother.

"Buffy sit-down please" Joyce say to her daughter "there is something you need to know" Joyce say, not looking forward to what she was about to tell her daughter' " Buffy you are not my real daughter you are adopted," Joyce say as Buffy seat back down just looking at her mother not knowing what to say so Joyce just continued to tell her story "well about 3 year's after me and Hank got marry' we find out we could not have kid's" Joyce say use her Ex-husband name and not calling him her father, as his had not really bin in they life's since Buffy was 16 " so we started looking into adoption, but we got turn down as Hank have lost his job and was in and out of work at the time' and the money I was making was not really enough' we have save some money for a house' so they told us to try again in a year or so" Joyce stop talking to let Buffy that what she was saying all in'

Buffy was just sitting there Listening to her mum' she was trying so hard not to cry'

"anyway about a week after that Hank have find a job and he was always on the road' and one day he walk in the door with this beautiful little girl" Joyce say as everyone listen to her " I ask him where he got a baby from and he told me while he was on the road' he stop at a motel for the night' but he when out to get some food and find this girl' he say she was only 16, and pregnant, she was also a drug addict, Hank say he try to get her the help she needed to get back on her feet's and in return she let us have her baby as she was to young to look after a baby and Hank say he told her when you turn 21 we would tell you so if you wanted to find her then you could' but Hank say after she have you' you have to stay in the hospital because you all most die and you also need drug to stay alive' like most baby do if they mum's take drug when Pregnant, so that why you was 3 months old when he come home with you' he say sorry for not telling me, but he did not want to get my hope's up because you had all most die' he also say your mum have die after having you. So we say we never tell you any of this and I never have till now! I always though there was something wrong with his story but I never ask him about it, I am so sorry Buffy please forgive me" Joyce say after she have finish talking she just look at Buffy.

"there nothing to forgive' Hank lie to you like he did me' you was not to know he kidnap me and took me away from my real family' how was you to know? And you know what! I don't care, what ever happed you are still my mum and I love you" Buffy say giving her mum a hug.

Jill have bin listening to everything Joyce have bin saying and she started to think this women have nothing to do with taking her little girl' and in away Jill was glad to know her daughter was love! She have through she was coming here to save her daughter, but she was wrong' as Jill watch Joyce and Buffy together it hit her Joyce was Buffy mum as well as herself,

Catherine was crying along with Buffy, Joyce and everyone behind the mirror the only one who was not crying was Grissom but Grissom never really cry's Catherine herself has only seen him cry once "Miss Summer can you tell us where we can found your ex-husband?" Catherine ask "no I am sorry but we have not heard from Hank in over a year" Buffy say answering for her mum.

"Okay" Catherine say looking toward the mirror where everyone was behind and then back to Buffy and Joyce " Buffy look I know you have a hard day and all this must be really hard on you, but you real Mum dad and your twin Brother are right behind that mirror, they bin there all this time and they like very much to meet you' but only if you feel ready" Catherine say, Buffy had taken the news so well about the kidnapping Catherine though she may be Okay with knowing her real parents was there as well as her twin Brother she never knew she have.

"Wait! I have a twin Brother?" Buffy ask not believe what she just hear.

"Yes and he can't wait to meet you' they all want to meet you Buffy" Catherine say

Buffy look at the mirror and then at her mum and back to Catherine " I can't not right now' I just can't I need time, I just can't do this right now" Buffy say crying and got up to leave "Buffy honey wait, it Okay you don't have to do anything you don't want to" Joyce say hugging her daughter

"I need to go for a walk right now" Buffy say leaving the room

"you are free to go Miss Summer" Grissom say he always knew when someone was lying and he knew Joyce was not lying about the kidnapping.

"do you think I could meet them?" Joyce ask she some how feel like she needed to say sorry to them for what her ex-husband did.

"of course I will go and ask them" Catherine say get up and walking to the next room.

She was gone for a minute before she walk back in with Giles and three other people who Joyce guess to be Buffy real parents also a boy Buffy age's who look like Buffy so he must be Buffy twin brother.

"Joyce this is Jill and Tim Taylor and they son Brad Buffy twin brother" Catherine say once they all was in the room.

"I am so sorry! if I have know about what Hank have done, I would of call the police, I would of never kept Buffy" Joyce say

"none of this is because of you Miss Summer, it because of your ex-husband his the one who did all of this," Jill say to Joyce. "and thank you for looking after My Daughter, I mean our Daughter" Jill say to Joyce knowing she was also Buffy mum & would like if they could become friends for Buffy.

Buffy just walk and walk she did not know how long she have bin walking for' all she knew is she did not want to go home not tonight anyway' she knew where she wanted to be and who she wanted to be with. "Leo" Buffy call and as some as she did he was there' after her and Piper started dating' the Elders say Leo could orb her back and forth from Sunnydale and San Francisco so Leo could hear her call,

"Buffy what wrong?" Leo ask as his saw how upset she was

"can you orb my to Piper bedroom please and then go get her?" Buffy ask

"Okay come here" Leo say as he put his arms around the Stayer

With in second's Buffy and Leo was in Piper bedroom "I go get her she just downstairs with her sister's" Leo say as he left to go get Piper,

Buffy took off her shoe's and sit on the bed waiting for her girlfriend, all Buffy could do was cry she could not stop crying ,

She was crying so hard that she did not hear Piper come in to the bedroom

Till she could feel Piper arms around her,

"Oh honey what going on?" Piper ask getting really worry about her girlfriend as she never seen her like this' Buffy just look so Brocken.

Buffy put her arms around Piper and pull her close' putting her head on Piper Shoulder

"my whole life have bin a lie" Buffy some how say'

"and why is that Buffy?" Piper ask but got nothing else out of the Stayer

Buffy just kept on crying and all Piper could do was to lying them back on the bed and hold her girlfriend and tell her it was going to be all right.

Buffy cry herself to sleep that night holding on to Piper, Piper just lie there watching her girlfriend sleep till she herself fall asleep.

**Okay then was Chapter 6 like always please review & let me know what you think **

**& the more review I get the sooner I update**


	7. Chapter 7

_The Next morning_

The next morning Buffy woke up in a empty bed, so she seat up in bed and call out to Piper, thinking she may be in the bathroom, but Piper did not answer Buffy Call, so Buffy was about to get out of bed when the bedroom door open and Piper walk in with a tray " Morning now are you feeling?" Piper ask as she put down the tray with they breakfast on it.

"Morning and I am still getting my head around it all" Buffy say pulling Piper to her "I am sorry about last night" Buffy say feeling really bad for just turning up the way she did "hey it okay Buffy but what happed?" Piper ask still really worry about her girlfriend.

" can I have breakfast first? Before I go into it?" Buffy ask before kissing Piper on the neck "yes we can eat first' before we talk or get into anything else" Piper say as she was getting really turn on by Buffy Kissing her neck.

Buffy stop kissing her girlfriend neck and look at her "Okay I will stop but only because I am really hungry" Buffy say kissing Piper again before sitting back in the bed as Piper pick the tray back up and put it in between herself and Buffy' 

As they started to eat they breakfast in bed together, Buffy just watch her girlfriend eat and Buffy could not help but think now lucky she was to have Piper in her life, Piper was so sweet to bring Buffy Breakfast in bed, she also care a lot about Buffy, Buffy love Piper more then she could say' but she could see herself falling in love with Piper, without them being lover in a past life, it was they destiny to find each other again, they remember a little bit of they past life together but not a lot, they was told as time when on they would remember more about they past life together' but Buffy did not care about they past life' all she care about is at her and Piper was together now and in this life.

"so are you working tonight?" Buffy ask Piper as she finish her breakfast

"yes I am working tonight, so are you ready to talk about it?" Piper ask Buffy as she put the tray on the floor next to the bed again.

" I guess now is a good time as any" Buffy say as Piper lie back down on the bed, Buffy lie down as well putting her head on Piper chest' so she could listen to Piper heart, as she started to tell Piper what happed to her yesterday.

As Buffy finish telling Piper, she find herself crying again Piper was also crying as well,

"Oh Buffy I am so sorry honey' I how understand why you was so upset" Piper say as she just kept on holding Buffy "it Okay Piper" Buffy say as they lie there for a few more minute's.

"I think it time we got up" Piper say not wanted to really get up

"do we have to?" Buffy say also not wanting to get up 

"yes we do" Piper say before kissing Buffy on the lip's before getting up and picking up the tray to take it down stairs' Buffy also got up and open the door for Piper and then Follow her down stairs and into the Kitchen, where Phoebe and Prue was having Coffee "Hey!" Phoebe say getting up to hug Buffy, her and Buffy have got really close almost like sister's.

"Morning Phoebe" Buffy say as she hug her back " Morning Prue" Buffy say as Prue handed Buffy a cup of Coffee

"are you Okay Buffy we bin really worry about you" Prue say "I mean Leo say you was really upset last night and then Piper say you crying yourself to sleep" Prue ask Buffy,

Prue have not taken to Buffy right away' but after Prue have bin taken to the undergound with Buffy 3day's after they find out about Buffy and Piper being lover in another life time' they got to know each other better why in the underground, Prue found out at Buffy really did love her sister' so after that Prue and Buffy spend some time together and Prue started to really like Buffy, and she started to think of Buffy as a sister also.

"honey while don't you go take a shower' while I tell them Okay" Piper say not wanting Buffy to tell the story again as she knew Buffy was still upset after telling her "Okay at sound like a good idea" Buffy say as she turn to leave to go back up stairs "Buffy wait" Phoebe say " that blue top you like of mine is on my bed' I got it out for you after Piper say you stay the night' so I am letting you borrow it" Phoebe say knowing Buffy and her are the same size "thank you Phoebe' you're the best" Buffy say smiling at Phoebe before leaving the Kitchen to go take a shower' but Piper follow her out of the kitchen and stop her at the stairs "Buffy honey' I bin thinking that maybe you could keep some of your clothes here for when you stay the night" Piper say as she walk toward Buffy "that way you don't have to keep borrowing Phoebe clothes and it was nice wakening up with you next to me and I like it if we could do it a bit more' you know spend the night together" Piper say wanted Buffy to be with her a lot more now she knew what was going on' she wanted to help Buffy through this and if she ever got her hand's on Hank Summers she was going to kill him for what he did to Buffy and everyone else he have hurt by kidnapping Buffy, but mostly because of what he is putting Buffy through right now. " I just want to help you through this" Piper adder. 

All Buffy could do was kiss Piper with all the love she have for her, after they come up for some much need air' " you are the only thing in my life right now' that dose not feel like a lie" Buffy say before she kiss Piper again " I am glad to hear it now go get in that shower" Piper say as she turn around to go back in the kitchen "so you not coming with me?" Buffy ask as Piper walk back to her sister's but not before turning around to get Buffy a look at said maybe later.

After Buffy come down from her shower she find Prue picking up her key's as she was leaving for work " have a good day Prue" Buffy say "Oh Buffy good I am glad I saw you before I left' look Piper told us about what happed and I just wanted to say how sorry I am and that I am here for you' if you need someone to talk to" Prue say hugging Buffy "Thank you Prue how go to work before you are late" Buffy say knowing what Prue boss was like "you are right but call me if you need anything Okay" Prue say as she walk to the door, "I will" Buffy say as she watch Prue leave for work before going to fine Piper.

"that top look good on you" Phoebe say as she look at Buffy in her clothes

"thank Phoebe" Buffy say as she took a seat next to Phoebe on the couch. 

"look Buffy I am so sorry about you being kidnap and everthing" Phoebe say not really knowing what to say " so what are you going to do next?" Phoebe ask "well I guess I need to go and talk to my mum and work something's out" Buffy say not really knowing what to do "look Buffy if you don't want to go home you are more then welcome to stay here as long as you want to and I know Piper would love it if you stay here for a few day's, you make her happy" Phoebe say with a smile on her face, thinking of just how happy Piper was these days. 

"she make me happy as well, but I can't just walk away from this because it still going to be there when I get back! So the sooner I go back the sooner I can put this behind me" Buffy say to Phoebe "look Buffy it going to be a long, long time before you can put this behind you' at if you can ever put it behind you' it just something like this will stay with you'" Phoebe say knowing what she was talk about as then was something she has done in her life that will always stay with her forever. " no I need to go home' but before I do I am going to say goodbye to my girlfriend before she leave's for work" Buffy say as she got up a go find Piper but just there Leo orb in "did you know?" Buffy ask Leo thinking someone up there knew about her being kidnap "Know what?" Leo ask not knowing what was going on " Phoebe why don't you full him in why I go find Piper" Buffy say as she walk out of the living room and into the kitchen to fine Piper with her back to the door' so Buffy walk up behind her and put her arm's around Piper,

Piper just turn around in her arm's and kiss her "I was waiting for you to get out of the shower so I could say goodbye to you before I left for work" Piper said after pulling away from the kiss. "Okay I really need to leave now' walk me to my car?" Piper ask not wanting to be away from Buffy unless she have to be. It was getting herded for them to be away from each other, "how about we have dinner tonight after I get off work?" Piper ask Buffy "I like that' I go home and get some clothes' and I be here when you get home from work" Buffy say Kissing Piper. Before Piper got in her car and wane to work.

Buffy walk back into the house to find Leo' he and Phoebe was in the living room talking.

"so did you know?" Buffy ask him again " No Buffy I did not know and the Elders did not know' as it not really for them to know" Leo say to Buffy "okay I get that they may not have know, but they knew about me and Piper was going to get together" Buffy say really wanting to hit something now' maybe she go out and try to find something she could hit, "no Buffy they did not know about you and Piper till a few year's ago' after you find out that you was the Slayer, and even then they did not really know if it was you' I mean because you die and everthing" Leo say hoping to get through to Buffy.

"yet I guess you are right' I am sorry Leo' it just someone must of have knew about it, well I guess I better get home" Buffy say "well I got nothing to do today so why don't I come along and help you, I mean if you need it" Phoebe say "Okay I like that I love spending time with you Phoebe your like the sister I never have" Buffy say with a smile "really? Well I am happy you feel that way' but I also want to look through your clothes maybe I see something I like" Phoebe say smiling at Buffy "Okay at cool' and we but back before Piper get home from work" Buffy say coming up next to Phoebe " why is that?" Phoebe ask knowing she though she all ready knew, " we have a dinner Date' and I want to make her dinner' so it be all ready for her when she get home, do you think you and prue could" Buffy say knowing Phoebe was on the same though as her " stay out of the house for a few hour's" Phoebe say with a smile on her face

"yet" Buffy say "okay I will go and get Prue and take her out for drinks after she finish work" Phoebe say "okay good Leo you want to orb me and Phoebe to my house?" Buffy ask Leo as they walk over to him and he orb them all out. 

**Okay so there is Chapter 7 hope you enjoy please let me know what you thought xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_In Buffy living room _

Leo orb Buffy and Phoebe into Buffy Living, just as soon as they orb in they could hear voice's coming from the kitchen, Buffy knew one was her mum but the other two voice's she had never heard before, one was a man and the another was a women.

Buffy have a good idea of who it maybe, she wanted to ask Leo to orb her back to San Francisco, but she knew she have to face them sooner or later, so it may as well be now'

So she whisper to Leo to leave and her and phoebe quietly made they way to the front door and open it " Hi mum! I am home" Buffy Say as she close the door' her mum knew about Leo and the orb in, but then is two people in the house that did not know it' she may as well make it look like she come in the door and not orb in.

After Buffy close the door' her and Phoebe walk to the kitchen to find Buffy mum a woman and a man all sitting in the kitchen having coffee.

"hi honey how are you feeling?" Joyce ask her daughter "oh hello Phoebe" Joyce say when she saw Phoebe walk in behind Buffy

"Morning Miss Summers" Phoebe say smile at Joyce, Phoebe really like Joyce

A week after Buffy and Piper find each other again' Buffy have told Piper at she wanted Piper and her mum to meet, Piper also wanted to Meet Joyce so Piper made dinner for everyone at night, it have bin a really good night.

Leo have orb in with Joyce and the way she have reacted about it with so funny, they still make fun of her for it. At night after dinner Phoebe and Joyce when outside for some air' and they started talking, why talking, Joyce have ask Phoebe about they mum, Phoebe told Joyce about her mum dying when Phoebe was very young and at Phoebe did not really remember her' after that Joyce started to become like a mum in some way to Phoebe and Phoebe like it' she also started to care a lot about Joyce' her and Buffy was like family now.

"I told you Phoebe to call me Joyce" Joyce say to Phoebe "so now is Piper and Pure?" Joyce ask knowing that where Buffy stay last night "And it was nice of you to call me to let me know" Joyce say look toward Buffy

"sorry mum' I was not thinking straight last night" Buffy say to her mum before looking toward the two people sitting in her kitchen.

Joyce saw Buffy looking toward them and though it was time Buffy met them "Buffy' Phoebe this is Tim and Jill Taylor' Buffy real parents" Joyce say hoping Buffy was feeling up to talking to them,

"Hello Buffy' it so good to see you again honey" Jill say to her daughter in some hope Buffy would talk to her

"hi" Buffy say to Jill before turning her face away.

"Hi I am Phoebe Halliwell by the way" Phoebe say as she walk up to Jill and Tim holding out her hand "Hi Phoebe it nice to meet you" Jill say "This is my Husband Tim Ta…."

"Tim the tool man Taylor" Phoebe say taking his hand in her " I am a really big fan' I love your show' you are so funny" Phoebe say like a little girl with a crush on a teacher.

"a Show?" Buffy ask wondering what Phoebe was talking about, " Tim have a tool show' it really good, you should watch it some time" Phoebe say to Buffy

"yet Maybe" Buffy say "am not really into tool's" Buffy say again looking that Tim

"Buffy you can say No if you want to' we would understand but we vary much like you to have dinner with us tonight" Tim say talking to his daughter for the first time in 19 year's

"I got plan's" Buffy say as she turns toward Phoebe "why don't you go up to my room and start on what you was going to help me with' why I go and talk to Giles" Buffy say before walking out of the kitchen.

"just give her time at all you can really do right now" Phoebe say to Tim And Jill after Buffy left " she was really upset last night. She cry herself to sleep' well that what Piper say anyway" Phoebe say before going to Buffy room to pack some clothes for her so they could take back to the manor with them.


	9. Chapter 9

_Giles is house_

Giles had just got off the phone when there was a knock on the door, he open it to fine Buffy standing there "Buffy come in" Giles say opening the door for her "do you when something to drink or something to eat?" Giles ask after Buffy was in

"DID YOU KNOW?" Buffy starting to yell

"Buffy sit down please" Giles say hoping not to upset Buffy more then she all ready was

"I DON'T WANT TO STAND DOWN!" Buffy yell again "I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH! Buffy say yelling at Giles not knowing why she was yelling at him for' she was not angry with Giles' she did not know who she was angry with' she was just angry!

"I did not know about you being kidnap Buffy' but I knew you was adopted' they told me before I came to Sunnydale to be your watcher' I never told you because I did not have the right to tell you" Giles say not wanting to lie to her anymore Buffy have a enough of that in her life from people,

"Did they know?" Buffy ask "did the watchers council know?" Buffy ask think to herself if they knew she with going to get Leo to orb her to England so she could kill each member of the watchers council,

"Yes they knew" Giles say "I just got off the phone with them' before you knock on the door, I though you may want to know if they knew or not" Giles say walk up to where Buffy was standing "I am so sorry Buffy" Giles say hugging The Slayer.

"everyone is sorry, but it does not make to better' it hurt like hell" Buffy say walking away from Giles "I met my real parents of the first time today" Buffy say getting upset again as she remember the look on her parents faces when she walk into the kitchen' as Buffy remember the look on her parents faces she started to cry it was the look of two Broken hearted people " I have to go" Buffy say walking out of Giles home not waiting for Giles to say anything.

Buffy just walk around Town for hours before stopping at the coffee shop to get Coffee and something to eat as she have not had anything since this morning' after Buffy finish eating she order another Coffee for herself' Buffy just seat there looking into her Coffee thinking about everything at have happed to her, Buffy look to see what the time was' it was only 6:00pm it was a little over 24 hour's ago when Buffy have find out everything, Buffy thought she go and try and find some Vampire's she could take her angry out on' just as she was about to get up a boy her age's sit down across from her " can I help you?" Buffy ask and as she look at him she though she some now knew him, Buffy have never seen him before but she felt like he was somehow a part of her. "hello Buffy I am Brad" Okay so maybe she did know him as it look like he knew her' so maybe she just did not remember him, as she dose meet lot of people being the slayer and all' but no she could not know him as he just told her his name, he would not tell her his name if they all ready knew each other.

"Do I know you?" Buffy ask "I am your twin Brother" Brad say "I am sorry if you want to be alone I can leave, mum say to leave you alone till you was ready' but I saw you from across the street and I just wanted to come over and say hello' I guess I just wanted to meet you and I leave now" Brad say feel like a right idiot.

"No it Okay I really want to meet you as well' it not like every day you found out you have a twin Brother or sister" Buffy say now feeling like a right idiot herself.

"yet you are right about that, but there is something I like to ask you' but only if you got time' if not maybe tomorrow sometime" Brad say not wanting to push his sister as she still has got a lot to go through and he know what it like but if he can help her through this then he will,

"No it Okay I got time' ask away," Buffy say "can we get two Coffee over here Please!" Buffy ask to the woman who have been bring her Coffee's since she got there, "so how do you like your Coffee Brad?" Buffy ask her Brother.

"I never have Coffee" he say "but I guess now a goodtime to try it, just don't tell mum" Brad say with a smile "not to worry I will not say a word to Jill" Buffy say just as they Coffee's was put on the table, Brad pick his up and try a little "It not bad" Brad say "so" Brad say not knowing how to ask her "so?" Buffy say "this may sound weird' but have you ever just bin watching TV or reading a book and there out of nowhere it feel like someone hit you in the face or something?" Brad say hoping his sister would know what his talking about.

"What do you mean" Buffy ask thinking she knew what Brad was talking about but could not really say

"well about 3weeks ago I was in my room doing homework and then my rib's started to hurt' it was like I got hit with a ball or something" Brad say Looking at his sister "do you know what day it was and what time?" Buffy ask

"yes it was a Tuesday's between 9 & 10 pm' why?" Brad ask

"well three week's ago me and Piper when on a date and I took her ice-skating after she saw a photo of me skating when I was little, and there a ice-skating rink out past route 17 that closed on Tuesday' so after dinner I took her there and as I have not skating since I was 16, I was not as good as I use to be' but I thought I started to found my skating feet again and I started to show off and I went flying into a wall hurting my ribs" Buffy say thinking what else Brad go through or feel when she gets hurt.

"you know what let go for a walk, then something I think you should know" Buffy say getting up with her Coffee and brother, Buffy knew she was going to get into trouble with Giles, for telling Brad she was the vampire slayer but if he was going to feel it every time she get punch in the face' then he have a right to know "so what do you think about Vampire's?" Buffy ask as they walk toward the cemetery "you mean like vampire movies?" Brad ask wondering why Buffy was talking about vampire movie's fore,

"No not move's brad' looks if I tell you something Promise me, you will never tell anyone" Buffy ask her Brother she feel like he would not say anything "I Promise. Buffy look I know we don't really know each other but I very much like to get to know everything about you and I hope you feel the same way as me, I feel like I all ready know you' it just my whole life I have this feeling then was something missing in my life, and how that I met you" Brad stop talking and look his sister right in the eye's "all I know is I don't want to lose you now that I found you, so whatever you need to tell me or whenever you done' I am not going anywhere" brad say knowing he was going to do anything to keep his sister in his life.

"I am glad to hear that" Buffy say as they started to walk again "Look why don't I just show you and maybe you understand what I am trying to tell you and you may believe when you see it was your only eyes" Buffy say as they walk into the cemetery "I just hope you really mean what you said before" Buffy say as them walk on "Vampire are real Brad and I fight them' well kill them" Buffy say thinking she should tell Brad before she show him.

"What? Okay this is your way of trying to be funny?" Brad say but before Buffy could answer him two vampire jumps out at them. Buffy punch the first one in the face and then kick him in the leg and then she did a swing kick to the vampire head knock him down before putting out a Stake and put it into the vampire heart turning him to dust before turn to the other Vampire who was trying to bite brad' she run over to them and pull the vampire off brad "got your hands off my Brother" she say before kicking the vampire in the side and then Punch the vamp in the head before going to dust the vampire but the vampire Brock it knocking the Stake out of Buffy hand and also knocking Buffy into a tree' the vampire walk toward Buffy and kick her in the face, but before Buffy could get back up to finish off the vampire he turn to dust, Buffy look up to find Brad with her stake in his hand "are you Okay?" Brad asks as he help his sister up and handing her back her stake "yeah I am Okay! What about you? Did they hurt you?" Buffy ask "no I am okay I just feel like I got knock into a tree and kick in the face" Brad say smiling at his sister Buffy just let out a little laugh " and you know it was the first time I kill a vampire' woo I just kill a vampire' vampire's are real, I think I need to sit down" brad say as everything started to hit him " come here Brad " Buffy say as she put her arm around Brad and help him to a Log so he could sit-down "so I guess you know now at I am a big Freak" Buffy say as she took a sit next to her Brother " you not a freak Buffy' you fight Vampire's and you same people right? So that does not make you a freak it makes you very cool" Brad say smiling at his sister "and it explains a lot' like this" Brad say pulling his top down to show Buffy some bite marks on his neck "oh" Buffy say as she also show Brad her bite mark "it a long story" Buffy say remember everything at happed 6week's ago

"I got time" Brad say "c'mon I think I got a right to know Buffy, I mean I am getting hurt as well" Brad say.

"your right" Buffy say " well then was another Slayer call Faith but she turn bad' I mean really bad, she try to kill me and my friend's, She was working of the mayor helping him with his Ascension" Buffy say looking toward her brother "what a Ascension?" Brad ask

"oh I am sorry' a ascension bring the end of the world" Buffy say "well anyway Faith Poison's Angel with a poison call Killer of the dead' it use on Vampire and the only way to cure it is to drain the blood of a slayer" Buffy say to Brad as she took his hand in her getting up and walking " so I went and find Faith and we got into a fight to the death, I was going to kill her and feed her to Angel, we was on her roof fighting' I pull out the knife and put it right in her stomach" Buffy say she still feel so bad about what she did but she have to do it "but she jump off the roof and onto a moving van, so I want back to Angel's and I let him feed on me but only a enough to cure him' funny thing is I have to make him feed on me. He did not want to, I punch him in the face till he face turn into his Vampire face, then I made him feed on me, it was a enough to cure him, but it was also enough to put me to sleep for 5hour's" Buffy said "So this Angel is a Vampire?" Brad asks thinking he was missing something " Yes Angel is a Vampire but his a good Vampire, he helps People" Buffy say not wanting to go into all of it tonight, they just kept on walking for a little while longer both in they own thoughts Brad was thinking about what Buffy had said as he remember everything from that day, well night.


	10. Chapter 10

_6 weeks ago at the Taylor House_

it was late very late Brad was in bed asleep' Brad woke up with the feeling of someone hitting and kicking him, after it felt like it have come to a end Brad got up from his bed and went downstairs to get a drink and something for the pain, as he got downstairs he saw that his parents was still up' his mum look like she have been crying, but Brad was not surprise she was upset as him and Jill got into a fright again that day' a big one! As he walk toward the kitchen both Tim and Jill turn to him "Bard what are you doing up?" Tim ask in not a very nice way to his son as he was really angry with Brad and he did not want Brad upsetting Jill again, but as soon as Jill saw Brad face she got really worry "oh my gob! Brad what happed to you?" Jill ask walk over to her son

"What are you talking about?" Brad ask as he got a drink out of the refrigerator

"your face it black and blue & your bleeding " Jill say Brad just walk over to the living room to look into the Mirror, his mum was right he was bleeding.

His face look like he have been in a fright, but he have been asleep so now could this had happed? As Brad turn around to Jill and Tim & then it felt like something was biting into his neck.

Brad put his hand on his neck and yell out in pain

Both Jill and Tim run over to they son

"Brad what going go are you all right?" Tim ask getting really worry about his son and did not know what was going on or what to do' Brad pull his hand down and look at it' then was blood on his hand " oh my god what happing to me?" Brad ask before he fell to the floor' Brad was starting to feel light head, he could hear his mum yelling at Tim to call 911,

And that was the late thing he remember' before everything went Black, the next thing he knew he was waking up in the hospital.

_Back in Sunnydale_

Buffy herself was just thinking about the dream she have about Faith' before she herself woke up in hospital,

"So this other Slayer Faith you kill her?" Brad ask after a long time without anyone of them talking

"no I put her into a coma" Buffy say " Brad I would never kill anyone' yes I was going to kill Faith, but I am so glad I did not kill her' I don't think I could live with myself knowing I kill someone, it just not in me" Buffy say to Brad

"look Buffy you did what you have to do, you have a good reason for killing this Faith, but I am also glad you did not kill her" Brad say with a smile "look Buffy I am not going to tell anyone about you being the slayer okay and we can't tell mum, I don't think she could handle it." Brad say

" thank you Brad" Buffy say as she hug her brother " it getting late why don't I walk you back?" Buffy ask "and on the way you can tell me all about Tim the tool man Taylor" Buffy say as they started to walk toward the motel Brad and his parents was staying in

"you watch tool time?" Brad ask his sister with a look on his face

"no never seen it, but Phoebe a fan and went she find out he was my real dad' she say I should try and watch it some time' I think she also hoping to be invite on to tool time" Buffy say laughing at the way Phoebe have acts this morning when she saw Tim,

" Buffy look' us out here fighting Vampire is more safe then being on tool time" Brad say knowing his sister did not know what they dad was like

"Brad it just a TV show, no bad can come out of a TV Show" Buffy say looking toward Brad

"Buffy I am going to tell you something that may scare you more then any vampire ever has" Brad say pulling his arm around Buffy as they walk out of the cemetery and toward the motel.

_The Motel Jill and Tim room_

Jill got out of the shower and got really for bed, she walk into the other room to find Tim Watching a old episode of tool time show. "Is Brad still not back yet?" Jill ask wondering where Brad was he never stay out this late "Jill Honey Brad a big boy he can look after his self" Tim say to his Wife "or maybe him and Buffy have meet and are getting to know each other" Tim say as Jill sit down next to him

"do you think she ever let us in?" Jill ask Tim

"Look Honey it like Phoebe say' we just need to give her some time Okay" Tim Say " It not going to happed over night" Tim Say knowing how much all this was hurting Jill.

Jill was about to ask Tim Something else when she hear laughing coming from outside

It sounded like Brad and a Girl.

Then the door open and Brad and Buffy walk in laughing they heads off.

"oh c'mon Brad you got to be lying" Buffy say laughing really hard Jill like seeing Brad and Buffy together Laughing and having fun with each other' but she would also like to know what was so funny' then she got her answer " Now can anyone glue they head to a table?" Buffy ask through her laughing, Jill knew what they was laugh at, Brad had told Buffy about the time Tim have glue his hard to a table on tool time, Jill remember how she could not stop laughing herself when Tim walk through the door with a bit of a table on his head.

"no I am tell you Buffy Dad got his head glue to a Table' we got it on Video you going to have to watch it' it so funny'" Brad say to his sister Laugh "oh and that nothing' one time he turn his hands green" Brad say laughing

Both Brad and Buffy was laughing so hard they face's turn red and they was crying because they was laughing to hard.

"stop it Brad your going to Kill me" Buffy say trying to Breathe through her laugher

"Okay it not that funny" Tim Say he like seeing Brad and Buffy laughing together and getting along' but he did not like them making fun of him and laughing about it, after Tim have say that both Buffy and Brad turn to look at him and started to laugh harder,

10 minter later both Brad and Buffy had cool down from all the laughing they have done,

"Buffy I am so happy to see you again' I was hoping we could talk, sometime soon as it is very late now, maybe tomorrow if that is all right with you" Jill asked Buffy.

Buffy look toward Jill to answer her' when she saw what the time was "Oh my god please tell me that clock is wrong" Buffy say Jill look at her watch "No it right" Jill say "Shit! I got to go" Buffy say as she walk out of the room "go where?" Brad yell after her "I have a date with Piper" Buffy yell back before she started to run away

"so Brad you and Buffy look like you was getting on" Jill Say Jill was really sad that Buffy had just run out of there.

"yet she really great and fun to be with' we having lunch together tomorrow" Brad say "well I going to take a shower and then jump into bed, it bin along day" Brad say before he walk into the bathroom.

Jill lying down next to Tim & started to cry, Tim pull Jill into him " it all ready honey"

" did you see she could not get out of here fast enough " Jill say while crying

" you hear Buffy she had a date with Piper, who I am guessing is Buffy girlfriend" Tim say to Jill

"yes Tim I work that out for myself thank you" Jill say taking it out on Tim

_The Summer House_

Buffy run into the house with a rose's in her hand "Mum' Phoebe?" Buffy yell as she walked into the kitchen to find her mum there " hey mum where Phoebe?" Buffy ask her mum " Hello honey Phoebe is back in San Francisco' so how are you feeling now? We not really talk since the police station" Joyce say hoping how at it was just the two of them Buffy may open up about how she was feeling.

"I know mum and we will talk soon. Tomorrow maybe, just the two of us' what you say that we have dinner tomorrow night just us and we can talk all night" Buffy say to her mum

"Buffy I like us to talk now" Joyce say wanting her daughter to talk to her and not run off to Piper' like she has done for the last 4 week's

"I know mum but I just want to forget about it for now' as I have a date with Piper and Piper going to be home in like" Buffy Stop talk to look at the Clock to see what time it is now "in 50minuter and I need to get things ready" Buffy say hoping her mum would drop it for now

"okay I let you go on your date with Piper' but you gone to try and talk with Jill Tim and Brad sometime tomorrow as well" Joyce say trying to keep her word to Tim and Jill.

She had say she try and get Buffy to talk with them.

"Mum I meet Brad and we started to talk, we got along really well" Buffy say " and look if you want, why don't you invite Jill and Tim over for dinner as well tomorrow night" as soon as Buffy say it she really wish she have not say anything "Leo!" Buffy call and he was there as soon as his name was call " Bye mum" Buffy say giving her mum a kiss "Hello Leo" Joyce say to Leo as Buffy walk over to him " Hello Joyce how are you?" Leo ask Joyce he really like Joyce and he always like seeing her, as they got really closes "I am good' look Leo I like to ask you something' so maybe you could orb back here after you drop Buffy off" Joyce ask knowing what the answer was going to be

"of course' I be back soon" Leo say as he took Buffy in his arms and they orb out.

With in under a minute Leo orb back and as soon as he orb in he was Kissing Joyce,

While they was kissing Leo orb them up to the bedroom.

**Sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy **

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Back in the Halliwell Manor_

Leo just orb Buffy In say Hello to the girls and orb back out, Buffy walk over to the phone to order food for herself and Piper, she have wanted to Cook for Piper but she have no time now.

Want she got off the phone she gave Pure some money and told her to call Buffy when the food got here before running up to Piper room' she put the roses on the bed and got out some candle's and put them all around the room before lighting them all at once with a spell Pure have show her since her & Piper have been together Buffy find out that she was going to be a witch as well as a Slayer Piper had as got some Slayer power's as well' they was becoming one in more ways then one.

Buffy walk over to the bed and picking up the roses, Buffy put one aside before taking off the rose petals and threw them all over the bed and floor, before putting some pillow's on the floor for her and Piper to sit on' Buffy look over to the Clock to see what the time was Now "Okay 10minter before Piper get home" Buffy said to herself "maybe I got time to Change into something a bit more sexy" Buffy said again to herself' but just as she was about to walk into the bathroom, she heard Pure calling her' " that must be the food" Buffy say as she walk out of the bedroom and downstairs to get the food " thank Pure and remember I am not here if Piper ask and get her to some how come up to her bedroom" Buffy say "Buffy it going to be fine, Piper is going to love what ever you got in mine & me & Phoebe are going to go out for drinks after Piper get's home" Pure Say Smiling at the Slayer "well thank again Pure" Buffy say before going back up the stairs' as she walk back into the bedroom' she put the food down by the Pillow's and when to put something more sexy on for Piper.

_Downstairs in the Halliwell Manor_

Piper walk in the door after and long day and the one thing that kept her going today was the through of Buffy waiting for her to get home from work, all Piper wanted to do right now was to kiss her girlfriend " Hello you two" Piper say to her sister's as she walk into the living room "where Buffy?" Piper ask wanting to see her girlfriend "she not here Honey" Phoebe say "she never come back with me" Phoebe say knowing Buffy was upstairs waiting for Piper.

"what happed Phoebe when you got back to Sunnydale?" Piper ask wanting to know why her girlfriend was not in the house waiting for her like she say she would be

"her mum and dad was at the house when we got back to her house and she got a little upset and left, she say she was going over to talk with Giles about something, but I don't know what about" Phoebe say seeing how upset Piper was getting "Piper why don't you go upstairs and try calling her" Pure say not wanting her sister upset any longer then she has to be. "no I think I call Leo and he can orb me to her" Piper say "NO!" Phoebe yell at her "I mean what if she asleep or she maybe with her real parents and Buffy got a lot on right now and you don't want to add to it by orbing to her while she maybe with them" Phoebe say looking to Pure for some backup "Yet Phoebe right' I think it would be for the best if you go upstairs and call her first and if she not asleep or not with her real parents, then you could get Leo to Orb you there" Pure Say hoping Piper was buying this.

Piper just look between her sister's knowing they was up to something, "look honey while don't you just go upstairs and call her" Phoebe say trying to get Piper to go upstairs "why do you two want me to go upstairs so badly?" Piper ask "look just go phone her" Pure say getting up and walking out the room taking Phoebe with her.

Piper look toward the stairs before moving toward them and up them to her bedroom'

As she open her bedroom door she was hit with lights from candles and the smell of roses. Piper walk into her room to look at everything' as Piper walk more into the room the door close behind her and she felt arms move round her waist "welcome home honey" Buffy say before kissing Piper on the neck while moving her hand's up Piper top "mmm I really miss you today" Piper say bring one of her hand's up to Buffy head pulling her more in to her neck, "I miss you to honey" Buffy say taking her lips away from Piper and walking around to look into Piper's eyes "let eat" Buffy say taking Piper hand in her own and walk over to the Pillows "sorry it take away" Buffy say sitting down on the Pillow's handing Piper a glass of wine "I wanted to cook for you' but I got sidetrack and lost trek of time" Buffy turn her face away from Piper thinking she let Piper down' Piper notice and seat down next to Buffy "honey" Piper say but Buffy did not turn her face back round, so Piper put her glass of wine down and took Buffy face in her hands and made her look at her "I love you and all I been looking forward to all-day is coming home to you' and to come home to find this lovely surprise waiting for me" Piper stop talking so she could kiss Buffy with all the love she felt inside of her "I don't care that you did not cook for me' all I care about is that you are here with me' and that is all I will ever want" Piper say after Kissing Buffy " now tell me what you did today" Piper ask before kissing Buffy again then picking up her glass of wine and started to drink.

Buffy start to eat as she started to tell Piper everything that has happed today' she also told Piper that she has told Brad about her being a Vampire Slayer, Piper was not to happy about it, but when Buffy told Piper Brad got hurt ever time she got hurt' Piper started to agree with Buffy about telling Brad.

After they finish they bottle for wine they started to Kiss, and kissing turn into love making. They made love on the floor and then Buffy pick up Piper in her arm's and put her on the bed and they made love there on top of the bed and the rose Petals, till they fell asleep in each other arm's

_Back at the summers house_

Leo watch Joyce while she was sleeping

Knowing what they was doing was wrong but he could not help it' he knew he was falling in love with Joyce, he was really worry about what would happed when Buffy find out about them, Joyce kept on saying she wanted to tell Buffy and tonight Leo have put Joyce off telling Buffy with what she was going through right now and did not need to know just yet. Joyce say he was right and would leave it for now' Joyce say they would give it 3week's and then see. Leo just close's his eyes and wanted to sleep. Knowing Buffy would not kill him anytime soon.

**There you go two update's in one day**

**i hope i can update again soon**

**please review**


	12. Chapter 12

_At the Halliwell Manor_

Buffy Woke up in bed with Piper' she look toward her girlfriend to find Piper was still sleeping, Buffy just lay there holding her girlfriend close, while thinking about the dinner she was going to have with Tim and Jill tonight, she was not really looking forward to it.

She must of bin really lost in thought as she did not know that Piper have been awake for the last 2 minute's.' Piper could not help but just lay there watching her girlfriend lost in thought, she just look so cute and she could not help herself, she have to kiss her.

Buffy on the other hand, found herself being pull out of her thought's with the feeling of lips on her, Buffy then Pulled Piper closer to her to deepen the kiss, After Piper pull back from the kiss, she put her head on Buffy shoulder "so what was you thinking about?" Piper ask thinking she all ready knew the answer.

Buffy just look into Piper eye's before starting to look up and down Piper very naked body before looking back up into Piper eyes with a smile on her face, Piper knew what Buffy was thinking with the look she have in her eyes..

"Well I was thinking how sexy my girlfriend look, lying naked on her bed with rose petals all over her body" Buffy say before looking at Piper body again.

Piper also look down at her body to see she did have rose petals on her body, then she look over to Buffy body to see she also have rose petals on her body as well, Piper look back up to her girlfriend eye's "I think I am having the same though as you" Piper say before moving in to kiss her girlfriend again, but Buffy move so Piper could not kiss her, Piper seat up' "honey what is wrong?" Piper ask getting really worry now, did something happed while she was a sleep that Buffy was not telling her, what could of happed still last night?, last night was one of the best night in her life, she have felt so close to Buffy last night and now it felt like Buffy was pushing her away, so what had happed?.

Buffy could see how hurt Piper was, because she pull away from a kiss, Buffy could also see the worried look on Piper face and Buffy knew she have done at, she have not mean it like that. "Oh Honey No! nothing is wrong" Buffy say Kissing Piper "I did not mean it like that" Buffy say Kissing Piper again, god how stupid can she be?, "I just wanted to ask you something while I was thinking of it" Buffy say kissing Piper again but this time kissing her longer and deeper.

After Buffy pull back from the kiss Piper look at her' "good, you really had me worried there for a minute" Piper say feeling butter, so what did you want to ask me?" Piper ask giving Buffy a quick kiss "are you working tonight?" Buffy ask "no I have to work this afternoon but I am free tonight' why?" Piper asks thinking Buffy have something in mine for them to do tonight.

"well mum what us to have a talk about everything tonight over dinner, she also want me to spend some time with Jill and Tim" Buffy say hoping Piper was following her line of though, "anyway like the idiot I am sometime' I told mum if she wanted to invite them, to dinner then she could, but I don't think I can sit there having dinner was them, I not ready" Buffy say

Piper look at Buffy knowing there was something she could do "so I was thinking since you are off work tonight we could just get Leo to orb us some way?" Buffy say really wanting to get out of it.

"no Buffy' we are not going to ask Leo to orb us somewhere' we are going to have dinner tonight with your mum Tim and Jill," Piper say not going to let her girlfriend get out of this.

"We?" Buffy ask Piper, wanted to know what her girlfriend was thinking.

"yes we, I am invite myself to dinner tonight, I want to be there for you" Piper say kissing Buffy "and maybe if I am there it may make it easier on you and also I want to meet Jill and Tim" Piper say "also I love to meet your twin Brother" Piper say Kissing Buffy before get up to get dress " so let go have breakfast with your mum and then I will help her with the dinner, for tonight before I had to go to work, and while I am at work you and your mum can have a talk, then I will come back after work to finish helping your mum with dinner and then we can spend some time together before dinner, how does that sound?" Piper ask hoping Buffy would like her idea "you put way too much thought into this" Buffy say also getting up from the bed and going over to Piper "no I have not, I just thought of it" Piper say kissing her girlfriend, "Okay it sound like a good idea and I am fine with it because you are going to be there with me" Buffy say after she pulled back from they kiss "have I told you how much I love you this morning?" Buffy ask knowing she have not told Piper yet "no you have not" Piper answer smiling like there was no tomorrow'

Buffy kiss Piper before putting back from the kiss, and going to get her clothes from while Phoebe have told her she have put them, and walk into the bathroom closing the door behind her, and there opening it again "I love you Piper" Buffy say smiling "You are a bad girl" Piper say walking into the bathroom as well, to take a shower with her girlfriend.

_Back at Buffy house_

Joyce woke up to a empty bed, Leo always left in the middle for the night, to take care of something or someone who needed his help, Joyce just hope at it was not Buffy or the Halliwell sister's, as they always seem to need help, Joyce look toward her clock to see it was 10:00am, she never sleep in this late, so Joyce just got up and went to take a shower. 20minute later Joyce walk into her kitchen to fine Piper Buffy and Leo having Coffee, "Morning Mum, do you want some coffee?" Buffy ask her mum "yes that would be nice" Joyce say looking towards Leo, all she wanted to do was just walk over to him and Kiss him. It took everything inside her not to' Joyce watch Buffy get up to make her Coffee and Joyce saw Piper eyes was on Buffy so Joyce walk past Leo and touch his butt as she did. "Here you go mum" Buffy say handing her mum the cup of coffee "thank you Honey, so why are you two here? Not that I am not happy to see you both but I though Buffy would want to spend time with you Piper" Joyce ask "well I thought I make you and Buffy Breakfast and then I help you with the dinner for tonight" Piper say to Joyce "that sound nice Piper thank you, and it will give us some time alone together" Joyce say wanting to spend some time with Piper, as the only other time's she and Piper was together there was other people around' so maybe Joyce could get to know Piper a little better as Buffy was in love with her and both Buffy and Piper was told after they find each other, that one day they would be Marry and have a child together and this Child was going to be one of the most powerful child the world had ever seen, "I would like that Miss Summers and I hope you don't mine but I will be joining you for dinner tonight" Piper say

" of course I do not mine and I keep telling you and your sisters to call me Joyce" Joyce said to Piper then turn to Leo "so Leo are you going to be joining us for breakfast?" Joyce ask in hope her lover would stay for a bit longer "I can't they need me, but I see you later" Leo say before orbing out "you and Leo have got really close lately" Buffy say "his just a friend, someone I can talk to" Joyce hated lying to her daughter, she just wanted to tell Buffy about her and Leo.

But Leo was right Buffy did not need this right now with everything going on in her life so Joyce would just have to wait for now. "Okay Breakfast is ready let eat" Piper say taking some of the food to the table.

After Breakfast Buffy and Joyce did the washing up as Piper have make Breakfast, Piper made more coffee and look through some cook book's while Joyce and Buffy finish washing up.

After they finish Buffy seat down next to Piper with some more coffee "so why are you starting on the dinner now?" Buffy ask Piper "well honey like I told you this morning, I am working this afternoon, I want to make thing's easier for your mum when I have to leave" Piper say "so mum have you ask Jill and Tim about tonight?" Buffy ask not looking forward to tonight, but to make it better knowing she not going to be alone with Jill and Tim.

her mum going to be there along with Piper, so that makes her feel a little better about tonight, but not much. "no I have not call them yet" Joyce say thinking maybe she sure call them "well that good, Buffy why don't you go to the motel they are staying at and ask them and Brad" Piper say "and that way me and your mum can get on with the dinner for tonight" Piper say thinking if Buffy spend a little time with them before dinner tonight, she may feel a bit better about it all and even enjoy herself.

"Piper honey if you want me out of the way just ask and I go and watch TV or something" Buffy say not liking the idea of going out of her way to go see Tim and Jill, she would with Brad, but not Tim or Jill. "Buffy honey Piper right go and ask them and while you are out you can pack up some wine for tonight" Joyce say thinking she knew what Piper was trying to do.

"Okay I go, can I have some money for the wine, I have to get it later as you can't buy wine in the morning" Buffy say still not liking this idea. But maybe she would not have to talk to Jill or Tim, she could just talk to Bard, tell Bard about the dinner tonight.

"Oh and Buffy ask Jill what wine she like. So you can get it for her" Joyce say as she handed some money to Buffy, "well so much for that idea" Buffy thought to herself.

Buffy got up to leave but not before giving Piper a Kiss before she left.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Joyce ask Piper after they heard the door open and close, "I hope so, I just think if Buffy spend a little time with them, then this whole thing would be easier on her, I just hate seeing her like this" Piper said to Joyce Knowing Joyce understood "I know now you feel Piper, but all we can do is just try and be there for her as much as we can" Joyce say to Piper. "So how about we get started on this dinner?" Joyce say as she move round to where Piper was sitting to see what Piper have in mind for dinner tonight.

**well i hope you enjoy this new Chapter please review & let me know what you think:**


	13. Chapter 13

_Down town at the motel_

"Tim I been thinking" Jill say coming in the door to they room "what if we ask Buffy to come and spend the weekend was us?" Jill asks knowing Tim would have to leave on Friday as tool time started back up on Monday, "Jill honey I would love to take Buffy home with us, but she may not be ready for that yet" Tim say knowing how hard this was on Jill,

"But her Brother's want to meet her and I just want to get to know her" Jill say "Look mum" Brad say coming out of the bathroom "if you or dad ask her ,Buffy may just push you away, but if I talk to her, she may come home for the weekend" Brad say "I spend time with her and we got really close, in just a few hours, look I know what she going through because I when through it as well, it may take some time for her to let you two in" Brad say to his parents "Okay Brad you talk to Buffy and see what she say" Jill say willing to try anything to get her little girl home again, Tim was about to say something when there was a knock on the door thinking it may be one of the CSI Jill went to open the door, only to find Buffy standing then. "Buffy" Jill say so happy to see her daughter at the door "hi" Buffy say not knowing what to really say "hi come on in" Jill say move away from the door to let Buffy in.

Buffy close the door behind her and walk into the room a little bin move, Brad was so glad to see his sister he walk right up to her and pull her into a hug without thinking about what he was doing, but Buffy did not mind, she return the hug by putting her arms around Brad.

Jill and Tim just watch Buffy and Brad together, Jill have not really believe it when Brad have say him and Buffy have got really close. But looking at them now' she can see it was true, and it gave her hope.

Buffy pull back from the hug and just look at Brad for a minute, seeing herself in him "so Buffy now was the date with Piper last night? And when do I get to meet her?" Brad asks his sister.

"it was fine thank you for asking, and as for you meeting Piper now about dinner tonight at 8? My house, your all invite of course, that while I am here" Buffy say "Mum ask me to come to ask you, while her and Piper work on the dinner" Buffy say looking toward where Jill and Tim was sitting,

"Buffy we would love to come over for dinner tonight" Jill say really happy she was going to be spending some time with her daughter. "maybe we could have a little talk, just you and me" Jill ask wanted to be alone with her daughter "yet maybe" Buffy say not really liking the idea of spending time with this woman, "that remind me, mum want to know what wine you would like for tonight Jill" Buffy say not in a nice way, Jill did not like the way Buffy had talk to her but she was not going to say anything to her about it, as Jill knew this must be really hard for Buffy, she also did not like Buffy calling her Jill and not Mum, but Jill knew Buffy was not going to run into her arms and just start calling her mum, it was going to take time, but Jill felt like they lost a lot of time all ready and just wanting to start making up some of the time they have lost. "white wine will be fine Buffy" Jill say looking toward her daughter "Okay" Buffy say looking away from Jill "well I guess I see you all tonight at dinner" Buffy say walking to the door "Buffy wait " Brad say walking up to her "I like to ask you something" Brad say to his sister " what is it Brad you know you can ask me anything" Buffy say to her brother "let take a walk" Brad say as he open the door for his sister, after Buffy left the room Brad turn to look that his mum and dad to let them know he was going to ask her, then he follow his sister out of the door.

**Thank for reading & please reviwe **


	14. Chapter 14

_The walk_

Buffy and Brad walk away from the motel after Brad had close the door behind them,

"So what did you want to ask me?" Buffy ask as they walk toward the Coffee stop before going to Buffy house "I like to ask you if you like to spend the weekend with us" Brad say as they walk along but Buffy have stop walking, Brad turn around to look at her "Buffy?" Brad ask his sister "I don't think I am ready for a weekend with Jill and Tim" Buffy say not really liking the idea of spending time with Jill and Tim "I know how you must feel Buffy, I really do, but you have two other brothers who want to meet you" Brad say "look Buffy' you don't have to say yes now, just think about it, Please Buffy" Brad say to his sister.

"I think about it, but I am not promising anything" Buffy say as she started walking again "give me a few days Okay" Buffy say to Brad as they walk along "look dad is going to leave on Friday as tool time starts up again on Monday" Brad say to Buffy "that the day after tomorrow" Buffy say hoping she have more time to think about all of this.

" mum say she not leaving without you" Brad say looking toward his sister "look while not wait and see what happed at dinner tonight and then maybe you have your answer" Brad say seeing the look on his sister face as she was trying to work out what she wanted to do.

"yet maybe your right, I spend some time with them tonight and see now I feel about spending the weekend with them" Buffy say as they started walking again " thank you Brad" Buffy say to her brother with a smile on her face. But still very much not liking the idea of spending time with them or a weekend.

**Thank you for reading & please review**


	15. Chapter 15

_The summer house_

As Piper and Joyce worked on the Dinner, Joyce notices that Piper kelp on looking at the clock "you got somewhere you need to be?" Joyce ask Piper knowing Piper did not have to leave for work yet "sorry Joyce, I am just hoping Buffy will get back before I have to leave for work" Piper say knowing she have to leave soon and wanted to see her girlfriend before she left and she also wanted to know what Jill and Tim have say about Dinner tonight, but Piper though she knew what they answer would be.

Just then the door open and Buffy and a boy Buffy age walk into the kitchen "hi honey" Buffy say walking over to her girlfriend and giving her a kiss, "this is Brad my twin brother" Buffy say after she pull away from Piper "Brad this is my girlfriend Piper and this is my mum Joyce" Buffy say sitting down next to her girlfriend "Hello Brad I been looking forward to meeting you" Piper say holding out her hand for Brad to take, which he did "it nice to meet you as well Piper, Buffy has told me a lot about you, and Buffy' me and Joyce have all ready met" Brad say looking toward Joyce, not liking Buffy calling this woman mum, she was not her mum. Jill was their mum, but then again Joyce did raise her, but Brad did not have to like hearing his sister call another woman mum.

"So Brad how do you feel about Buffy being a slayer?" Piper ask Brad, knowing Buffy have told him' Piper wanted to know what Buffy have told him, "I think it cool, the only thing I do not like is ever time she get hit in the face I feel it" Brad say laughing "what about you Piper' how do you feel about your girlfriend being a slayer?" Brad ask Piper, Buffy just look between her brother and girlfriend, and knew what was going on "Brad Piper is fine with me being the slayer" Buffy say looking toward Piper "Because Piper is a watch and also fight's Vampire and demons" Buffy say looking away from Piper knowing how mad she was going to be with her for telling Brad.

Brad saw how mad Piper got after Buffy have told him about her being a witch "Piper I am not going to tell anyone about you being a watch or about MY sister being the slayer" Brad say to Piper he wanted to know more about Piper being a witch but now was not the time "look Piper I know I say I was not going to tell Brad about you being a watch" Buffy started to say as she look toward Brad "but we can trust him" Buffy say as she smile at her brother. "Can we trust you Brad?" Piper ask Bard, Piper knew in her heart she trust's Buffy with her life, so if Buffy trusted Brad then she would, "Piper you can trust me with your secret, I am not going to tell anyone, because I would not do anything to hurt Buffy" Brad say to Piper "and Piper if I do anything to hurt Buffy or yourself" Brad say walking toward Piper "then you can turn me into anything you want" Piper just look at Brad and as she look into his eye she could see Buffy in his eyes, "Okay I trust Buffy and she trust you" Piper look toward Buffy "so I trust you" Piper say still looking at Buffy letting her know' she was still mad with her for telling someone she did not really know they secret, Piper got up and left the kitchen to go upstairs to Buffy room.

Knowing Buffy would follower her upstairs, as she wanted to talk to Buffy but she did not want them to talk in front of Joyce and Brad, this is between them and no one else.

Buffy did Follow Piper into her room and close the door behind her before sitting down on the bed waiting for Piper to start yelling at her. But it never comes. Piper just seat down next to her on the bed and ask.

"What was you thinking when you told Brad I was a witch?" Piper ask not looking that Buffy, "I can't explain it Piper" Buffy said looking toward Piper, but Piper was still not looking at her "Piper do you remember when we first met?" Buffy ask Piper.

**Thank you for reading & please review**


	16. Chapter 16

_4 week's ago_

_Buffy was sitting in Piper bedroom thinking about everything that have happed in the last 24hour's how her life have change in just one day, she have find her long lost love from a pest life and was all ready falling so much in love with her._

_Just then the door open and Piper walk in and seat down next to her on the bed, "you want to talk about it?" Piper asks her' Buffy look to the woman she would one day marry._

" _I don't know what to say, so much has happed I don't know how to take it all in" Buffy say "don't get me wrong, I am glad we find each other again it just , I don't know what I am trying to say" Buffy say looking away from Piper and out the window " I know what you mean Buffy, I don't know anything about you and yet I feel I know you and I can trust you with my life and tell you anything, but I know this, now we find each other again, I don't want to lost you" Piper say to Buffy, Buffy look back round to Piper and say "look why don't we just take this slow and try and get to know each other again like we use to know each other" Buffy say "sound like a good idea to me, do you remember how we use to be in our lest life together?" Piper ask Buffy as she did not remember that much about they last life "no not really, I just remember we was really close and so much in love!" Buffy say. _

"_yes I remember that as well, but remember what Leo say we will remember everything in time" Piper say before kissing Buffy on the forehead _

**Thank for reading & please review 3**


	17. Chapter 17

_Back in Buffy Bedroom_

"Okay I see your point Buffy" Piper say to her girlfriend before she kiss her "I just hope you are right about him, that is all I can say, because it not just you he can hurt how! It all of us, he can hurt me and my sister's as well" Piper say to Buffy, but she was still very worry about all of this "just please don't tell Jill and Tim about us, any of us" Piper say thinking if Buffy did get close to them she may also tell them as well "don't worry about that I will never tell Jill or Tim about me being the slayer or you and your sister's being the Charmed one's" Buffy say kissing Piper.

Piper deepen the kiss and as their kiss Buffy pull them so they was lying down on her bed, after the need for air become too much Piper pull back from Buffy and got off the bed "if I don't leave now for work I never leave, because you are a very bad girl Buffy getting me all hot, before I have to go to work" Piper say before giving Buffy another kiss before going back down to the kitchen to say her goodbye's to Joyce and Brad.

Buffy on the other hand stay in her room for a little bit trying to cool herself down after that kiss.

**Thank for reading please review**


	18. Chapter 18

_Down in the kitchen_

Joyce and Brad was talking when Piper walk in "is everything all right?" Brad ask Piper "yet everything is fine, me and Buffy just needed a little talk" Piper say as she walk over to see how the dinner was doing " okay so everything is fine with the dinner you don't really need to do anything more right now. Just turn over the meat ever now and then Okay " Piper say to Joyce, Piper knows Joyce can cook, but she may not really know how to cook what Piper was cooking, " Okay Piper, so what time will you be back?"

Joyce ask "Oh I be back about 6:30, if I am not here by 6:45 turn off the meat Okay" Piper say to Joyce knowing what her boss was like' he may ask her to stay a bit longer "well I off to work now so I see you tonight" Just as Piper say that Buffy walk in "are you leaving now?" Buffy ask not wanting her girlfriend to leave "yes I am, walk me to the door?" Piper ask she knew Brad knows about her being a witch and Buffy being the slayer but she did not know if he knew about Leo and knowing about something and seeing it are two different things anyway.

Buffy took a hold of Piper hand and walk her to the door they want outside and look around to see if anyone was around, there was no one around so Buffy call Leo, and he was there with in a minute Buffy kiss Piper goodbye and walk back in the house, Buffy knew she may have to tell Brad about Leo but she was not going to yet, not in till she talk to Piper and Leo first, she walk back to the kitchen so she could walk Brad back to the motel so she and her mum could have a talk like she say she would, "Hey Brad you want me to walk you back to the motel?" Buffy ask him "why you don't want me around anymore? You can't be getting sick of me all ready?" Brad ask joking "No never it just I promise mum we spend some time together before tonight" Buffy say going over to hug her brother " Buffy I was just playing with you" Brad say with a smile on his face "Oh you" Buffy say hitting him on the arm "oh that hurt" Brad say holding his arm in his other hand "I forgot my sister was like superwoman " Brad say while laughing "I won't be long Okay mum" Buffy say to her mum before walking to the door with Brad and out of the house.

_Going to the motel:_

As they walk they talk about everything and nothing really, they stop off at the coffee shop so Buffy could get a coffee fit, as they started to walk toward the motel again Brad ask Buffy about her life as a slayer, Buffy told Brad only a little bit about her life as a slayer because there was something she though Brad was not ready to hear yet. But there was one thing she wanted to asks him. "Brad when you were 16' did you at one point feel like you was…. drowning?" Buffy ask thinking back to the time she die.

Brad stop walking and just look at Buffy "how did you….?" Brad started to say but stop when he remember they feel everything the other one feels "yes I did, I don't know what happed' do you know?" Brad asks Buffy "yes I do, because I was the one who drowned" Buffy say "Buffy I want you to tell me about it please! I need to know" Brad say but also thought maybe Buffy could also tell Jill and Tim as they was there when it happen to Brad and would like to know also. But Brad let Buffy tell him before they would tell they mum and dad as it maybe something to do with Buffy being the slayer.

As they walk Buffy told Brad what have happed to her and how she die, as they got to the motel, they did not go into the room as Buffy was still telling Brad about what had happed. "Buffy I think we need to tell mum and dad" Brad told his sister after she had finish telling him, Buffy just look at him, Brad saw the look in Buffy eye's and say "I mean about the drowning nothing else. It just they were there when it happen to me and I think they had a right to know, don't you?" Brad ask his sister "yet I guess" Buffy say still not too sure about it all. So they walk into the room to find Tim there watching TV but no Jill "hi dad where Mum?" Brad ask as they walk into the room " Hi Brad hello Buffy" Tim say to them " your mum wane out for a walk she be back soon, how are you Buffy?" Tim ask "I am Okay and yourself?" Buffy ask back not really knowing what to say " I am good, better now we find you" Tim say while getting up and walking over to Buffy and there he pull her into a hug and once she was in his arm Tim did not want to let go of her.

Buffy on the other hand did not hug him back, but let him hug her, but Buffy like having a dad who care about her, Hank had never really hug her that much, she don't think he ever really care about her, but Tim care about her and he did not know anything about her, so Buffy just put her arms around him and hug him back, after Tim pull away he took Buffy face in his hand's "you are a beautiful young lady and I loved you from the first time saw you and I never stop loving you, I just so glad I got to see you again" Tim say how crying Buffy was also crying and hug her dad again.

Just then Jill walk into the room and saw Tim and Buffy hugging "did I miss something?" Jill asks as she close the door beheld her. " I tell you later" Tim say to Jill and just kept on holding his Daughter, Buffy pull back after a little bit " I have to go, I told mum I would not be long" Buffy say as she turn around to leave " Buffy wait" Brad say " we was going to tell mum and dad something remember?" Brad said thinking she have forgot "yes Brad I remember, why don't you tell them Okay? I see you tonight" Buffy say give both Tim and Brad a hug before she left.

Jill felt so upset because Buffy did not give her a hug as well, but if she is hugging Tim now that had to be a good thing "so Tim are you going to tell me what happed while I was gone?" Jill ask but Brad started to talk "forget that, I have something to tell you and I think you really want to hear this "Brad say as he seat down on the bed " do you remember when I was 16 and it look like I was drowning?" Brad ask them "yes of course we do" Jill say sitting down next to Brad as she remember that day.

**Thank for reading & please review 3**


	19. Chapter 19

_3year's ago_

_Jill Tim Brad and Mark was watching some movie, Randy was staying over a friend's house that night, so it was just the four of them, when Brad put his hand up to his neck "what wrong Brad?" Tim ask "I don't know it feel like something is …." Brad just stop talking and fall to the floor and what look like water coming out of his mouth, "BRAD!" Jill yell while running over to her son "TIM CALL 911" Jill yell at Tim "mum what going on? What wrong with Brad?" Mark say really worry about his brother. "I don't know honey" Jill says to Mark "Oh my god TIM HIS NOT BREATHING!" Jill yell to Tim before she started CPR on him, Jill did it for about a 2 minute maybe three and then Brad open his eyes and started coughing out water._

_Tim put down the phone and run over to where Brad Jill and Mark was, after Brad had stop coughing out Water Both Jill and Tim put they arms around him and kept on saying "thank you god" over and over again._


	20. Chapter 20

_Back in the motel room_

"Buffy drown when she was 16" Brad started "that why it look like I was drowning also" Brad stop and look toward his parents "she die but one of her friends was there and did CPR on her, like you did to me mum." Brad say hoping they would not ask how she drown "oh my god "Jill say getting up and hugging her son, before running out the door after Buffy.

Buffy was in a shop buying some wine for tonight, as she left the shop she saw Jill running toward her and it look like she was crying, as Jill got closed to Buffy she stop running and started to walk and now Buffy could see Jill was crying "what wrong?" Buffy ask when she knew Jill could hear her, but all Jill did was put her arms around Buffy neck, but Buffy just pull Jill off her, "what do you think you are doing?" Buffy ask Jill but she did not yell at Jill as she could see Jill was really upset. "I am sorry Buffy it just Brad just told me and Tim that you die, that you drown and that while it look like he was drowning as well that night" Jill say just wanted to hold her daughter and tell her, how much she love her, "oh" was all Buffy could say, Buffy knew she should say something else, but did not know what, so she just turn around and started to walk back home, leaving Jill behind , Buffy knew she should try and get to know Jill but every time she was with Jill she just wanted to run away from her and Buffy did not know why.

Jill just watch her daughter walk away from her, she wanted to run after her again but thought better of it, she knew she did wrong by hugging Buffy the way she did, but as soon as Brad told her that Buffy die and he could of die as well all she wanted to do was hold her daughter, she would say sorry to Buffy when she saw her tonight and hopeful, her and Buffy could try and get to know each other and Jill could start being like a real mother to Buffy like she always wanted to.

**thank for reading & please Review 3**


	21. Chapter 21

_6:30pm at the summer house_

Piper orb in after leaving work at 6:15, she wane into the kitchen to see how the meat was doing and to put on everything else, so it would all be ready for tonight, after Piper was done she went to look for both Buffy and Joyce, she found them in Joyce's bedroom going through some clothes for tonight, "hello honey" Buffy say going over to kiss her girlfriend "how was work?" Buffy ask after kissing Piper "oh you know same old same old, I think my boss is not happy unless his trying to make me unhappy" Piper say to her girlfriend "you want me to go punch him in the face for you?" Buffy ask Piper "how Buffy you know at will not make anything better it will just make thing worst for Piper" Joyce Said to her daughter, knowing Buffy would do anything for Piper " I know' but it would make me feel better and I hate the way he is always making Piper upset" Buffy say to her mum " you are so sweet Honey thank you" Piper say kissing her girlfriend " and I love you for it and then nothing more I like to see, then you punch my boss in his face, but your mum right" Piper say kissing Buffy again "Okay honey now then something me and your mum want to talk to you about" Buffy say sitting back down on the bed pulling Piper along with her, Joyce also walk over to sit on the bed with Buffy and Piper "okay so what do you want to talk to me about?" Piper ask after everyone had seat down on the bed " well when me and mum was having our talk today, well we are worry something may happen tonight" Buffy did not have to say anything else as Piper knew what she was trying to say " Buffy honey if demons do attack tonight then there nothing we can do about it, but if they do we may have to tell Jill and Tim everything, I know I say not to tell them, but I been thinking about it and sooner or later, we may have to tell them, but I like us to try and get to know them first before we tell them anything" Piper say to Buffy and Joyce " look Buffy, Piper I think you should tell them, I remember what it was like finding out about Buffy being the slayer the way I did and I hated it and I think you should tell them before they find out the same way I did, but I also think Piper is right you need to get to know them first, so maybe Buffy you should go and spend the weekend with them, like they want you to" Joyce say to Buffy "wait what? They ask you to spend the weekend with them? Why did you not tell me?" Piper ask Buffy "because I know what you would of say and it something I need to work out for myself and not everyone telling me what to do, do you understand?" Buffy ask Piper "of course I do, I just wish you have told me" Piper say "I know I am sorry, I should of told you" Buffy say giving her girlfriend a kiss "so do you forgive me?" Buffy ask Piper after she pull back from the kiss "of course I do" Piper say giving Buffy another kiss "now let leave your mum to get dress and you go do the same, while I go and see how the dinner is coming along" Piper say getting up off the bed pulling Buffy with her and leaving Joyce to get ready, Piper did not have to really see how the dinner was coming along but if she when to help Buffy get ready for tonight nothing would get done.

Buffy when to her room to get ready, she put on some music before starting to get ready, Piper was all ready for tonight she have got home first before coming back, Buffy was in her bathroom putting on her makeup and doing her hair, after she had finish she walk back into her room to see what the time was, it was 7:30 Jill Tim and Brad was going to be there soon, Buffy was still not look forward to dinner, but there was no going back now. Buffy seat down in a chair next to her bed and pick up a photo of herself and Piper, while listening to the song that just started, it was Christina Aguilera song call "The voice within"

_Young girl. Don__'__t cry, _

_I__'__ll be right here_

_When your world starts to fall _

_Ooohh.._

_Young girl. It__'__s all right _

_Your tears will dry you__'__ll soon be feel to fly_

_Ooohh__…_

_When your safe inside your room_

_You tend to dream Of a place where nothing__'__s_

_Harder then it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring _

_And what it means_

Buffy just seat there listening t_o _the Wolds to the song and how she was feeling inside

_When there__'__s no one else _

_Look inside yourself like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you__'__ll find strength_

_That will guide your way if you will learn to begin_

_Trust the voice within, Oh_

_Young girl don__'__t hide you__'__ll never change _

_If you just run away_

_Oooohh__…__ Yeah Yeah_

As Buffy listen to the song, she felt like it was made for her and how she was feeling right now! She did want to run away and hide like she did before, the only thing holding her back for doing that was Piper, she could never leave Piper.

_Young girl, just hold tight and soon you__'__re goanna see _

_Your brighter day_

_Ooohh__…_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed _

_It__'__s so hard to stand your ground _

_When you__'__re so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

Buffy knew she did have a hand to hold and always would have a hand to hold, but she still feel all alone and as much as Piper and her mum was trying to be there for her, she still felt she was going through is by herself,

_When you__'__re lost outside _

_Look inside to your soul_

_When there__'__s no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like a oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you__'__ll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_Trust the voice within_

Buffy just hope some how she could find the strength within to help her through this.

_Ooohh__…__ yeah.. Hhhey__…_

_Ooohh.. Yeah Ooohh.._

_Life is a journey _

_It can take you anywhere_

_You choose to go _

_As long as you__'__re learning_

_You__'__ll find all _

_You__'__ll ever need to know_

Buffy knew where her life was going to take her, but what she did not know is, were Jill and her dad going to be there with her.

_Make it_

_You__'__ll make it_

_Just don__'__t forsake everything_

_No one can stop you_

_You know that I__'__m talking to you_

And Buffy did feel like she was talking to her

_When there__'__s no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_And like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you__'__ll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin_

_Trust the voice within_

Buffy was now crying, this song was about her life right now and she did need to start learning to trust herself and listen to her heart.

_Oh.. Yeah.._

_Young girl, don__'__t cry_

_I__'__ll be right here_

_When your world starts to fall_

_Hhhey.. Ooohh.._

Buffy got up after the song have finish and went back into her bathroom to dry her tears, before walking back into her bedroom to turn off her music, as she turn around Piper walk in the door, "hi" Buffy say before walking up to kiss her, Piper pull back from the kiss "Buffy are you all right, your eyes are red, have you been crying?" Piper ask really worried about her girlfriend, "I was just listening to a song and it upset me a little, but I am all right" Buffy say kissing Piper again "well okay if your sure your all right" Piper ask still worried about Buffy "I am" Buffy say with a smile on her face "well Okay then, I just come up to tell you Jill Tim and Brad are here" Piper say "what? It not 8:00" Buffy say

"I know but they wanted to come and see if we needed any help, which I think is sweet of them" Piper say, she have not met them yet, Joyce had walk into the kitchen to tell her Jill Tim and Brad was here and to go get Buffy, while she made some drink's for everyone, "c'mon let go and say hello to them, as I can't wait to meet Jill and Tim". Piper says as she took a hold of Buffy hand to go downstairs to the living room, where Jill Tim and Brad was.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it been so long since I updated but I lost my USB that I save this story on and only just find it, so I hope you like the update for those of you who are still reading it and I am hoping to update a lot more now! As I got a lot done to this already so please review and enjoy **

_Downstairs in the living room_

Brad had gone into the kitchen to help Joyce with the drink's leaving Jill and Tim by them self, "Tim I am not looking forward to meeting this Piper" Jill say to Tim "she Buffy girlfriend Jill, I though you with okay with lesbian's? I mean one of your best friend's is a lesbian" Tim reminded Jill " I know and that not what I am saying Tim I am…. she Buffy Girlfriend and from what Brad has told us Buffy really love her, what I am trying to say is that I really want to get to know Buffy but I also don't want to do it through Piper" Jill say feeling unsure of what she was feeling

"well you better get to know piper as well as it look like we maybe been getting two Daughters, and not just Buffy so try and be happy for both Buffy and Piper because if you don't, you may push Buffy away forever, do you want that after we just got her back ?" Tim asks Jill

"No I do not" Jill say knowing Tim was right

"we'll not met Piper yet and from what Brad told us about Piper, she sound really nice." Tim said

"you right Tim I guess, I just really wanted it to be just me you Brad Buffy and Joyce so we could get to know Buffy I thought we would meet Piper another time that is all and I do not care Buffy got a girlfriend" Jill say knowing it did not really come out the way she wanted it to, but hope she got her point across

"well it sound like to me, Piper is a really big part of Buffy life and we need…." Tim was saying but was cut off by Buffy

"is everything all right?" she asked as she walked into the living room

"yes honey everything is Okay, I was just talking to your mum about something" Tim say to his daughter

" okay" Buffy say as she turn around to look at Piper before looking back to her dad and Jill " dad, Jill this is Piper, my girlfriend" Buffy say not realising that she had called Tim dad

"it very nice to meet you Piper" Jill say walking up to Piper holding out her hand for Piper to take. Jill knew Tim was right about Piper she was a big part of Buffy life and she was going to had to get to know Piper as well, maybe if Jill got to know Piper then maybe her and Buffy would get closer as well, Jill did not really want to do that but Jill was going to take what she could and maybe Buffy would start calling her mum like she had just called Tim dad,

"it nice to meet you as well Jill, I been look forward to meeting both of you" Piper say letting go for Jill hand and walking over to Tim " you know Tim my sister has not stop talking about you since she met you" Piper say to Tim, thinking about how crazy Phoebe was making herself and Pure "so Piper are you a fan of the show?" Tim ask Piper as he was always happy to meet a fan "no I am not a fan, but I have seen a show or two as Phoebe always watch's it" Piper tells Tim

"Aww to bad honey' she not a fan, good thing as it may give her nightmare" Jill say making Piper Laugh, just then Joyce and Brad walked in with the drinks, Joyce put the tray of drinks on the coffee table as everyone else seat down, to drink they drink's, Piper and Buffy seat next to each other of course and Brad seat down on the other side of Buffy, Jill and Tim also seat next to each other on one for the other couch's, Joyce seat in a chair a cross from where Piper Buffy and Brad was sitting, no one say anything for a minute or two, they just seat then, until Jill started to talk "so Buffy how long have you and Piper been together?" Jill ask in some hope to get her daughter to talk to her

"it coming up to 5weeks now" Buffy say holding Piper hand, smiling that Piper, Jill just watch her daughter and could see the love in Buffy eyes,

Joyce got up "I need to go put the dinner on the table, Brad could you help me please?" Joyce ask knowing she was going to need help and did not want to ask Piper as Buffy would need her there with her, "why don't I help you as well?" Tim says as he got up to go to the kitchen with Joyce and Brad, leaving Jill Piper and Buffy alone.

"So Buffy where did you and Piper meet?." Jill asks thinking it was the best way to get Buffy to talk to her and also in getting to know Buffy.

"OH me and Piper met at the Restaurant where Piper works" Buffy say hoping Jill would not ask where the Restaurant is "it funny I walk in, to meet up with some of my friends and as I was walking toward them I did not see Piper coming my way and I walk right into Piper, knocking the papers out of Pipers hands and as I helped Piper pick the papers up we locked eyes and fall in love then and there" Buffy say not really wanting to tell Jill any of that but hoping if she told Jill all that she may not ask where Piper Restaurant is as Buffy Knew she or Piper could not tell Jill it was in San Francisco as there was no way they could really lie about it and say it was in Sunnydale as Jill and Tim may want to go there for Dinner one night while they was in Town.

"So it was love at First Sight?." Jill asks really happy Buffy had told her a lot about how she first met Piper and it also gave Jill more hope that if tonight when really well Buffy would come home with them for a weekend. "Yes it was" Buffy say Smiling at Piper before giving Piper a Kiss. As Jill watch Buffy and Piper together she could see the love they had for each other, when Jill first found out her Daughter was dating another woman she did not like it one bit but Jill knew she could not say anything as she did not have a right to, but after see them together Jill was glad to see how Happy Piper made Buffy and that made Jill happy as long as her Daughter was happy she was happy.

Just then Tim walked in telling everyone Dinner was ready.


	23. Chapter 23

_The Dinner:_

"Joyce this is a really lovely Dinner" Jill say taking another bite of her Dinner

"thank you Jill but Piper the one who made the dinner I just help and of course I learn one or two thing's about cooking" Joyce say laughing

"well may Piper could show you one or two thing's about cooking honey" Tim say to his wife. "very funny Tim, so Piper how long have you been a Chef?" Jill asks

"I always love cooking even since I was a child so it something's I always wanted to do" Piper say " I would love to open up my own restaurant one day and have Buffy as my manager" Piper say taking Buffy hand in her and smiled at her, Buffy smile back and then kiss Piper hand before going back to her dinner, Buffy have not say a word since they seat down to dinner

"so Buffy are you looking forward to starting college ? " Jill asks Buffy

Buffy look up at Jill but did not answer her, Buffy was going to go to college in Sunnydale but this was before she and Piper have find each other now she wanted to go to college in San Francisco so she could be closer to Piper, but she was going to college here in Sunnydale this year, but next year she is hoping she could get a transfer to San Francisco UCL, her mum Joyce was happy about the fact that she was going to college in Sunnydale so she could still see Buffy and spend time with her.

Buffy look away from Jill and started eating her dinner again, " Buffy is going to Sunnydale college just in town" Joyce say answering for Buffy. " Buffy honey have you talk to Willow and Xander lately" Piper asks Buffy hoping to get her talking " yes I have they are having a good time in LA with Willow parents" Buffy say looking at Piper

.

"so who is Willow and Xander?" Jill ask hoping it would get Buffy to talk to her, Buffy look toward Jill and open her mouth to answer her when someone knock on the door, "I get it" Buffy say getting up from the table and walking to the door.

Buffy open the door to find Catherine Willows and Dr Gil Grissom then " Hello Please come in" Buffy say Smiling at them before letting them in and showing them to where everyone was eating dinner.

"sorry we could come back later " Catherine say seeing everyone eating they dinner

"no it okay " Joyce say getting up we was just going to have some coffee would you like to join us?" Joyce say

"No thank you, we just come to inform you that we have find Hank Summer we have him down at the police station" Grissom told them all, and they all share a looked not liking way this was going.

"we are going to be doing an interview and thought you would all like to be there" Catherine say as she looked around at everyone and she was happy to see that Buffy had not push her parents away completely.

"yes we would like that" Buffy say as she took a hold of Piper hand "we will follow you" Buffy tells them, before everyone grabs they jackets before leaving to go to the police station


End file.
